


Darker Sides, Worlds Collide

by GameMaster26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster26/pseuds/GameMaster26
Summary: Logan ends up in a world were everyone is kinda a huge jerk.





	Darker Sides, Worlds Collide

Logan awoke. He was in his room, no surprise here but as he sat up and looked around for a brief moment, he noticed some things out of the ordinary. The room seemed darker, and why were there so many empty tubes of gel in the trash? Why was there a big huge mirror on his dresser? He was never one for vanity, in the literal or metaphorical sence so needless to say he was very confused.

He got dressed for the day and opened the door of his room. He was shocked at how cold and empty and dark the hallway felt. “Strange…” He muttered. He looked up and down the hall before making his way to the kitchen to grab breakfast. He couldn’t hear the telltale signs of Patton cooking like usual. But at this point that didn’t surprise him.  
As he entered the commons he sighed at the emptiness of it. He frowned deeply at the mess of the room and the alcohol bottles littering the floor. He grew nervous. He didn’t know what would happen to Thomas if one of the sides got drunk, as he nor the others ever drank, well, Roman occasionally had wine in the imagination. But he never got drunk.  
Logan had lost most of his appetite so he entered the kitchen with the intent to grab a cup of coffee then figure out what was going on.

Once he entered the kitchen he frowned deeply at the abysmal state of it. It was dirty and had bottles of alcohol everywhere. A long with pieces of moldy food. Logan tried to stay as far away from the mold and dirt as possible. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch in the living room to attempt to process everything.

Clearly he wasn’t in the normal mindscape. But where was he? Well, wherever he was, he knew he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He wasn’t even a hundred percent sure how he even got there. The last he remembered he was examining some strange anomalies. He frowned. He must’ve fallen asleep while walking and that anomaly had sent him here.  
He took a long sip of his coffee. He was so engrossed in thought he hadn’t heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Logic…?” Came a voice. Logan looked over and was shocked to see Patton, looking like he hadn’t showered in days.

“Patton?” Logan asked. “Are you alright?” He asked, worry evident in his voice.

Patton nodded. “Yeah… Just a hang over…” He paused a second. “Wait- why did you call me Patton? You’re always going on about how ‘we should use our professional titles only so we can preform our jobs in the most efficient manner and not have inefficient interpersonal connections’ and bla bla bla.” Morality said, clearly not caring enough to quote exact words.

Logan paled slightly but thought quickly. “Ah- yes. My mistake Morality. I haven’t had my coffee yet, this is my first cup and it just got cool enough to drink.” He quickly explained.  
Morality seemed to buy it and went to the kitchen. The clinking of glass was heard and Logan frowned. It was far to early for alcohol but Logan assumed Morality was a very bad alcoholic, if the sheer number of bottles were anything to go by. This made Logan sad on many different levels. But he had to remind himself that this Patton wasn’t his Patton and he shouldn’t be worried about him. But that pitiful look on Morality’s face made his heart ache.

Logan took another long sip of his coffee. He had to figure out how to get back home as soon as possible. He feared this worlds version of him would be dangerous to his family. But he knew that asking the others in this world for help would perhaps be ill advised. He knew nothing of how Morality behaved when drunk nor how the Roman of this world acted. Neither could be anything good.

Logan’s hands began to shake as fear gripped him by the chest and refused to let go. He took another sip of coffee, now figuring tea would’ve been a much better drink for the stress of the situation.

He heard a loud thud from the kitchen followed by a long string of curses from Morality’s mouth. Logan quickly stood from his chair and went upstairs. He had to think and stay as far away from these other sides as possible.

He wasn’t looking where he was going and so as soon as he got to the top of the stairs he slammed into something… someone.

Logan looked up at the tall, broad shouldered figure in front of him, Roman… Creativity. The prince looked darker and even more tuned into the royal aesthetic. Creativity looked very angry and Logan quickly saw why. On his chest was a large coffee stain.

Logan gulped. “My apologies. I didn’t see you. I-I was in a hurry.” He quickly explained.

Creativity growled, a low, angry sound from deep in the back of his throat. He grabbed Logan by the front of the shirt and threw him backwards back down the stairs with one arm.  
Logan screamed as he was launched backwards, coffee cup flying out of his hands, smashing somewhere, and everything seemed to go in slow motion until he hit his head on one of the lower steps and was knocked out like a light.

===O===

Logic awoke. He was in a room similar to his own but not quite the same. It was almost sickeningly bright. He kicked the surprisingly warm covers off and went to the window. He forcefully shut the dark blue curtains. He looked around and saw that his vanity mirror was missing along with his hair gel. He growled to himself. Creativity must’ve taken it while he was asleep!

He didn’t like how bright and warm everything was. Whatever joke Creativity was playing was growing old fast.

He smelled something. It smelled like food. Odd, no one usually cooked, let alone enough to stink up the entire house. Logic sighed and opened the door of the room. He cringed at the brightness of the rest of the house. He growled and made his way down stairs.

What he saw in the commons made him pause and stare, mouth agape. The others were all in the dinning, even Deceit, though he seemed to be slightly less welcome. Patton was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast. Logic was silent as he walked to the table. Everyone looked strange to him. Everything looked so bright.

Logic growled to himself but sat down. Clearly something strange was going on but he would play along as long as he got food.

“Good morning Microsoft Nerd.” Roman teased with a smile. Logic rolled his eyes and glared but didn’t dignify the childishness with a response.

Patton came out with a plate of pancakes and set it down on the table, sitting down himself. “What? Not even a good morning for your famILY?” Patton asked, pouting a bit.

Logic snorted. “We are most certainly not family? We’re scarcely even friends.” He said with noticeable distain. He now realized that perhaps he wasn’t in the mindscape anymore. At least not the correct one.

Deceit and Roman both looked a bit shocked. Patton looked about ready to cry. Virgil glared at Logic with the white hot furry of a thousand suns. “How fucking dare you!” He yelled.  
Logic just looked over with aloofness and boredom. He wasn’t scared of Anxiety but he did note the aggressiveness. “Well I’m glad you finally grew a spine Anxiety.” He said with an eyeroll.

It only took half a second for Virgil to launch himself at Logic and punch him right in the nose. Logic screamed and held his now bleeding and possibly broken nose.  
Deceit looked at Patton who gave him a nod. Deceit grabbed Logic by the tie and led him upstairs. “You have a lot to think about…” He growled as he took Logic into Logan’s room. He shoved him in and shut the door.


End file.
